Truth of Kingdom Kirby the Hedgehog and Dares
by DocterM
Summary: A truth or dare fic with Sonic the Hedgehog, Kirby, and Kingdom Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**DocterM**: Welcome Fanfictionars! This is the first FanFiction by me, DocterM! This is a Truth or Dare for Kingdom Hearts, Kirby, and Sonic the Hedgehog!

**Sonic: **So… What do we do now?

**Meta-Knight:** Yes, what are we supposed to do?

**Dalton:** Well… I'm gonna' beat up Eggman.

**Knuckles: **Wait for me.

**DocterM: **WAIT! Who's going to do the disclaimer?

**Roxas: **I guess I will. DocterM will only own Kingdom Hearts, Kirby, or Sonic the Hedgehog in his dreams.

**DocterM: **Well thanks for pointing that out.

**Roxas: **But he does own his OCs; Dalton the Lion, Red-Knight, and him self.

**DocterM: **And please review and send dares.


	2. MK VS DV

MK VS DV

**Sora:***Snoring*

**Riku:** Wake up you lazy bum! We got a review!

**DocterM: **YEAH! And it's from SpongeSonic! Now lets get to it!

* * *

It's cool that you have your own Truth or Dare now.

Truths:

Kirby: How come the only word you can ever speak is "Hi"?

Sonic: Do you like Amy?

Shadow: Why do you hate everybody?

Dares:

Sonic and Shadow: Have an epic fight to the death!

Sora: Destroy the Keyblade!

King Dedede: Change your name to "Mr. Penguin Guy"!

Meta Knight: Fight against Darth Vader and see who wins.

Eggman: Turn Tails into a robot.

Sonic: Don't stop Eggman from turning Tails into a robot.

Meta Knight (again): Tell Kirby that you are his father.

That's all.

-SpongeSonic

* * *

**DocterM: **I know why but I'll let Kirby try to explain.

**Kirby: **Poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poy poyo poyo poy poyo...

**Shadow: **I don't think this is working.

**DocterM: **Yeah... so we will just move along now. Well, Sonic?

**Sonic: **No.

**DocterM: **OBJECTION!

**Sora: **Haha, Sonic got caught lieing!

**Sonic: **I'm not...

**DocterM: **LIER! You will now face your worst nightmare! EGGMAN IN BOXERS!

**Sonic: ***Screams like a girl*

**DocterM: ***Throws Sonic in a room*

**Sonic: **The HORROR!

**Shadow: **So it's my turn. I don't hate every one. It's just that I don't want any friends after what happened to Maria.

**Knuckles: **Did... did he just answer that honestly?

**DocterM: **Okay... weird. So, on to dares! Come on out Sonic.

**Sonic: **Th-thank you.

*Sonic and Shadow started fighting and it was epic! I won't go into details since this is a comedy. But Sonic ended up as Excalibur Sonic and Shadow doesn't have his power limiters (bracelets) on. They collide for the final clash! And... They bonk heads and both get knocked out.*

**DocterM: **How anti-climactic. Well, Sora... DANG IT SORA! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!

**Sora:**Wha? Oh, OK. *He tries a bunch of things, like; karate chop, jack hammer, Amy'shammer, a kitchen sink... Until he decided togo into Valor mode and smack it with both OathKeeper and Ultima Weapon*

**Donald, Mickey: **SORA! STOP!

*Too late.*

*The world blew up.*

**God: **Dang it. Between SpongeSonic daring for the KeyBlade to break, and DocterM daring for a three-at-one-time Falcon Punch, I never get any rest! *Brought every thing back*

**DocterM: **Well... that was familiar. Well Mr. penguin...

**King Dedede: **No.

**DocterM:**Okay... This goes to you SpongSonic... I'm going to use the Oblivion!

**King Dedede: **You mean like SpongSonic does?

**DocterM:**Not quiet. *Smacks Dedede on the head with the Oblivion KeyBlade*

**Darth Vader: **How did I get here? Hey! Your stealing MY LOOK! *Points at Meta-Knight*

*Again, epic battle, but Meta-Knight won.*

**Eggman: **Wait I get to do what? Sweet! Alright foxboy. *Throws Tails in a machine*

**Sonic:** TAILS!

*Tails comes out of the machine as Metal-Tails.*

**Sonic:**NOOOOOO! He was my KID BROTHER! YOU CROOK!

**Meta-Knight:** Kirby... I am your father.

*Kirby then hugged Meta-Knight.*

**All but Meta-Knight and Kirby:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

**DocterM:**Well that's all for now. Lot a references were made to SpongSonic's Truth or Dare.

**Silver:** Please review.

**Roxas: **DoctorM owns nothing but himself and his OCs who slept through the whole thing. Hey can I have my KeyBlade back, DocterM?


	3. Chapter 3

**EVERYONE LOVES TAILS**

DOCTERM: Ok, I'm back and I'll say this, I am only going to do so many reviews a chapter since I am incredibly late and have a lot of reviews….. and I'm lazy.

ROXAS: You procrastinated.

SORA: Yeah.

XION: Yeah.

AXEL: Yeah.

EVERY OTHER KH PERSON: YEAH!

DOCTERM: I get it! Let's begin.

A HURRICANE OF WORDS

MAHHHHHHH Hurricane has arrived cue the thunder (thunder)

Truth

Sonic(Tied down in chair so he can't run away): WHO DO YOU LOVE!

Dare(MAHHHH)

Eggman: turn tail back you monster!(hit Eggman on head)

Kirby: eat a chaos emerald. lets see what happens

Riku: dye your hair pink

Sora and Roxes: do the chicken dance

Shadow and Sonic: take off your shoes and race each other

Thanks

SHADOW: Well Faker?

SONIC: No one!

DOCTERM: Its not that hard! Sally or Amy!

DALTON: Or Rouge, Blaze….

DOCTERM: I get it. WHO!

SONIC: If it will get me untied, AMY! Happy?

DOCTERM: Wait, I don't think Amy heard you.

SONIC: Not saying again , so Eggman!

EGGMAN: Yes?

A HURRICAN OF WORDS: Turn tails back you monster! *Hits Eggman on the head knocking him out cold.*

DOCTERM: He'll do it later I suppose. Think fast! *Throws a Chaos Emerald as Kirby*

SONIC AND KIRBY CHARACTERS: NOOOOOOOO!

KIRBY: *swallows Chaos Emerald and becomes Chaos Kirby!*

The power of Chaos Kirby destroyed the planet.

GOD: ARGHHHHH! This is the last time!

The Earth is fixed and life is restored.

DOCTERM: Moving on. Hey Riku, what,s that?

RIKU: What? *Looks away*

I put pink hair die in Riku's hair, turning it pink.

RIKU: Ahhhh! What have you done!

DOCTERM: I made you look like Marluxia.

MARLUXIA: Hey Riku, you look… different.

Sora and Roxas start doing the chicken dance without being told. And at the same time Sonic and Shadow take off their shoes and race, but I put tacks on the track.

SONIC AND SHADOW: OWOWOWOW OW OWCH!

DOCTERM: And the winner is… Sonic! Next review.

SPONGSONIC

LOL! That was too funny!

Sonic: You LIAR!

DocterM: Answer my question already! (the one from my most recent chapter in the truth or dare)

King Dedede: I'm calling you "Mr. Penguin Guy" from now on.

Elise: Go into the Oblivion...FOREVER!

Caliburn: Stop calling Sonic "Knave"!

Eggman: Turn Metal-Tails back into Regular Tails.

Blaze: Set everything on fire.

Sora: Let everything be turned into a heartless.

Shadow: LOOK! It's that damn fourth Choas Emerald!

Kirby: Play Dance Dance Revolution.

Amy: Somehow gain Super Speed.

DocterM: Here's 20 dollars.

Mr. Penguin Guy: Fix my broken back.

Shadow: Go see a therapist.

Meta Knight: Now fight Chuck Norris.

Red Knight: Try to guess what my weakness is.

DocterM: Reveal what your weakness is.

End of Review

DOCTERM: Fine. Kirby is a baby so he can't speak.

KIRBY: HIIIIIII.

DOCTERM: Just simple words and the word "poyo". So…. Mr. Peng…..

MR. PENGUEN GUY: NO! I am King Dedede!

DOCTERM: Not any more. Now Elise…. To Spongsonic's Oblivion! *Throws her in* and Caliburn, stop calling Sonic 'knave'.

CALIBURN: No.

I pull out the Oblivion Keyblade and smack the sword. Than Eggman in fear of being smacked by the weapon, turns Tails to normal without order.

DOCTERM: Good Eggman. Now Blaze, you can burn everything by your own free will, or I can make you!

SILVER: You can't threaten her!

BLAZE: Fine.

DOCTERM AND SILVER: Wha?

BLAZE: There's no point in me doing otherwise. *She proceeds to burning everything and everyone*

AXEL: IT BURNS!

DOCTERM: Axel, me and you are fire users, we are immune.

AXEL: Oh yeah.

DOCTERM: Now everything becomes heartless!

All the heartless were defeated since you only said _Sora_ couldn't stop them. Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and other KH characters handled the heartless.

DOCTERM: Ha, loophole. Whoa, no way! It's the forth Chaos Emerald!

SHADOW: Where!

DOCTERM: It was the one we gave Kirby.

SHADOW: AGHHHHHH!

Kirby started playing DDR and was rocking it to "Barbie Girl".

DDR MACHINE: _You WIN!_

EVERYONE: Yaay!

DOCTERM: Superspeed for Amy.

AMY: YAY!

SONIC: NO!

Amy chased Sonic and Sonic ran faster that usual.

DOCTERM: And I get 20 Dollars. Thank you Spongsonic.

SPONGSONIC: You're welcome. Now fix my back Mr. Penguin Guy.

MR. PENGUIN GUY: No.

I smack him with the keyblade. I then smack Spongsonic's back, fixing it.

DOCTERM: I'm a really good doctor. And I'm a therapist. *To Shadow* Now what seems to be the problem?

SHADOW: Well ever since Maria died….

DOCTERM: Don't care.

SHADOW: But….

DOCTERM: Look Meta Knight is back! How was your fight with Chuck?

META KNIGHT: He… kicked… my…. *Meta Knight faints*

DOCTERM: Kicked your what?

RED KNIGHT: GUYS! I just figured out that Spongesonics weakness is CARROTS!

DALTON: And DocterM's weakness is BRUSSLESPROTS!

DOCTERM: Uhhh no its not. We got to go!

VEXEN: DocterM only owns his OCs Dalton and Red Knight.


	4. Long Break

Note

**DOCTERM:** I'm sorry fans but I'm afraid that this story is...

**DALTON:** No! Not that!

**DOCTERM:** Yes... on a looong break. I can't remember the offical term for it at the moment.

**EVERYONE BUT ME, DALTON, AND RED-KNIGHT: **YAAAAY! Opps, we mean, awwwwwwwww.

**DOCTERM:** Jerks. I'm so sorry! I'm just not feeling this anymore. I'll continue it one day. But no time soon. Feel free to check out my other story.

**SILVER:** Staring Blaze and I!

**DOCTERM: **Good bye loyal readers. I'll miss you.


End file.
